


Fans of the Fairly OddParents

by Dogi9



Category: Danny Phantom, Fairly OddParents
Genre: Gen, Minor Box Ghost/Lunch Lady (Danny Phantom), Minor Cosmo Cosma/Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma, Minor Kwan/Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma, Minor Maddie Fenton/Vlad Masters, Minor Tootie/Timmy Turner, Minor Trixie Tang/Timmy Turner, Minor Wanda Fairlywinkle Cosma/Juandissimo Magnifico, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-10
Updated: 2006-05-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogi9/pseuds/Dogi9
Summary: What if everyone in Amity Park were obsessed with the Fairly OddParents...
Relationships: Kwan/Star (Danny Phantom)





	1. Everyone's Obsessed

**Author's Note:**

> _This story is presented [as it was originally published](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2838217/1/Fans-of-the-Fairly-OddParents) \- without edits - from March 10 through May 6, 2006._

Danny and his friends were hanging out by Tucker's locker, staring at its contents.

"You have a computer in your locker?" Sam Manson asked, thrilled that she had more ammo to use against Tucker if he started matchmaking again.

"Not just a computer! One with internet access!" Tucker said proudly, blissfully unaware of the smirk on Sam's face.

"That means we can play DOOMED between classes! This is great!" Danny said, clicking on the internet icon.

The color drained from Tucker's face, "Danny wait! Stop!"

But it was too late. Danny had already clicked on the favorites menu, and there was something else on the menu.

There were two items on the list. One was DOOMED, but the other was…

"The Official Butch Hartman Forum?" Danny read off, raising an eyebrow at Tucker.

"It's nothing. Really!" Tucker said, sweating bullets.

"Really?" Danny asked. He had clicked on it, and it sent him to a message board with a banner of…

"The Crimson Chin? This is a Forum for the Fairly OddParents?" Danny asked. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Of course it is! What did you expect it to be? One for the Fairly OddParents and "Danny Phantom"" Sam interrupted sarcastically, using air quotes.

Tucker blocked the screen of the computer, "I'm not obsessed!"

"Who said you were obsessed?" asked his friends.

"Of course Techno-Geek is obsessed! He has a computer in his locker!" Danny and Sam spun around to see Dash Baxter, Paulina, Kwan, and many other popular kids. Other not-so-popular kids, like Star and Valerie, stood nearby. Obviously, they had not seen the screen

Paulina eyed one of the wires attached to the back of the computer. "That's a phone line, I'd recognize one anywhere."

"Whatchya looking at Foley! A site where they sell every kind of electronic gizmo known to man?" Kwan asked, shoving Tucker aside. "What's this? A Fairly OddParents Site?"

"Need I repeat myself?" Sam asked, making dramatic motions with her arms.

"Are you a member Manson? Figures you'd be a member of a site celebrating the lamest show on the planet!" Dash Sneered.

Sam Glared, "You wouldn't know good television if it dated you, which I doubt it would. If you must know my username is ProudtobeGoth47. And I honestly don't care what the shallow patrol has to say."

Sam set her glare at Paulina.

Paulina looked at her with surprise, "I guess you do have some taste after all Sam, for you see, I am to a fan of the show," Dash and Kwan stood gawking at Paulina. "My username is SayanaraPaulina02."

Tucker smacked his forehead, "How did I miss that! It's about as obvious as mine, FriarTuck99."

Valerie stepped forward, a look of distaste on her face, "You honestly like that garbage!"

Star looked at Valerie, "You don't like the show? I do." Star turned to Paulina, "I haven't joined yet, but I have an enormous collection of Cosmo posters."

Paulina squealed, "So do I! Let's stare at them after school today."

"What's wrong with everyone!" Kwan shouted, alerting Mr. Lancer.

"What is everyone doing? Whose locker is that? Everyone knows personal computers are forbidden!" Lancer squinted at the screen, "The Fairly OddParents? Who went on this site! Going on sites that are fun is forbidden as well!"

When no one came forward, Mr. Lancer simply shut down the computer and turned to Tucker, "I'll see you in detention Foley!"

"But 'Channel Chasers' is on tonight! Why are you so cruel!"

"Because I'm bored and enforcing school rules gives me something to do!" Lancer left and the crowd dispersed, leaving Dash, Kwan, and Valerie alone in the hallway.

"Has everyone gone crazy?" Valerie complained.

"Sure looks like it" Kwan remarked.

"Whatever is going on, you can bet that the three of us would never be caught going on that site right?" Dash announced.

"Right!" Valerie and Kwan responded.

The trio parted ways, Valerie staying in the hallway.

Looking around to make sure no one was watching, she took a Cosmo plushie out of her locker and hugged it. "But I don't plan on getting caught."

Around the corner, Vlad was intangible (Danny sensed him, but was distracted), and had seen the entire thing, "There all obsessed with the Fairly OddParents huh?" Vlad whispered to himself, "That gives me an idea."


	2. Vlad's Plan

Vlad Returned to his Wisconsin Manor without difficulty. Although he was sidetracked by the Monster who guarded the Skeleton Key… Apparently, the halfa had done wonders on his digestive system.

As Vlad entered his study, he found his vulture assistants sitting in front of the TV, laughing hysterically.

"What are you idiots doing! I need to watch the 'Fairly OddParents' so I can look at the credits to find out who the creator is and bribe him to put me on the show. That way I can proclaim my love for Maddie on a global scale." Vlad glanced at the staff sitting on his desk, "A little hypnosis wouldn't hurt either. Too bad Freakshow was unaware that his crystal ball could be repaired with the rare ecto-diamond. Also giving him the power to control humans who watch television on a regular basis."

Apparently, Vlad ranting had sailed over the Vultures' heads, because they remained on the floor laughing.

Vlad noticed that the sole character on the screen was a very muscular fairy who repeatedly ripped his shirt.

"Wanda," the fairy proclaimed, "please stay here with me!"

The screen switched to Wanda, who appeared to have just gotten a massage. "What are you nuts?"

Vlad sighed, "Oh Juandissimo! You and I are two of a Kind! We both lost our women to Morons and are plotting to wind them over," Vlad looked at himself in a hand mirror. "Not to mention we are both incredibly attractive!"

The Vultures were no longer laughing at the screen.

Vlad turned red, "It's true! Just ask any female ghost!"

"He's right. Vlad, you are such a hottie!" Vlad turned to face the Lunch Lady Ghost.

"Ahhhh!" Vlad shouted, deeply disturbed by this turn of events.

Out of nowhere the Box Ghost appeared, "Get away from my woman! I will send the wrath of Boxes upon you!" Immediately, he made the television float. However, it came up short of Vlad and landed on the still laughing Vultures, who were in no condition to go intangible.

"You Idiots!" Vlad proclaimed, reaching for the staff. Within a few minutes, he had the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady under his control.

"Fools!" Vlad cackled, "They are now under my complete control!"

One of the Vultures, who managed to free himself, snorted, "The narration already established that. But whatever, you're the lovesick villain!"

Vlad continued cackling, "Exactly! Watch out Danny Phantom! You're town will soon be mine!"

_Meanwhile in Amity Park…_

Danny, Sam, and his parents were sitting in front of the television. After a rerun of 15-minute Fairly OddParents episodes, the television announced that Channel Chasers is coming on.

"Yay!" Danny's parents shouted enthusiastically. Apparently, they had a collection of DVD's that had every single episode ever aired.

Annoyed by the noise downstairs, Jazz Fenton entered the living room. She was studying for an advanced placement English Test in Lancer's Class that All Juniors were required to pass in order to graduate, and Jazz wasn't planning on slacking.

"Could you keep it down! I'm trying to study!" Jazz said crossly.

"Stop repeating the narration and sit down and watch Channel Chasers with us Jasmine," Maddie said, her face practically glued to the screen.

"Other than the evening news, I don't believe in watching television," Jazz said a-matter-of-factly, "I'm not even watching the news anymore, since it's all about ghosts now."

"If you're not watching, then can you order takeout? We'll just have are normal choices from the Nasty Burger." Danny said, taken by the humor of the show he had never paid much attention to.

Jazz sighed, "Fine, but I'm warning you, television rots your brain."

Immediately, Jack burst out laughing at the chaos caused by Timmy's Maho Mushi imitation, "I always wanted to do that!"

"I guess my warning came too late," Jazz mutter to herself as she dialed the Nasty Burger.

. . .


	3. Not-So-Constructive Criticism

Both at home, Dash and Kwan were talking on the phone.

"Seriously! How could PAULINA like that stuff?" Dash told Kwan over the phone.

"Paulina always had weird tastes," Kwan responded, flipping channels.

Kwan heard silence on the end of the phone, "Dash?"

There was a sound like the phone was being moved, and Dash's voice came through, "Sorry about that. My sister needs help with her homework."

"A B+ student asking a D- Student for help? I don't think so." Kwan said, rolling his eyes.

"Uhhh…. It's PE." Dash answered.

"They give homework in PE?"

"Yes! I, Uh, Gotta Go!"

Kwan heard the dial tone in his ear. It was just as well, considering the conversation had made him nauseous. He unzipped his backpack and pulled out a Wanda plushie, hugging it.

"Oh Wanda, if only I could be open about my slightly off-putting obsession. You know you complete me. One day, I'll stand up to Dash!"

Kwan got up, and logged onto the forum he had earlier demeaned. "A Now, to Update My Fanfiction where you dump Cosmo and Marry a Fairy Version of Me."

He logged in as WandaCompletesMe4, and began typing.

Dash hung up the phone. Slightly nauseous from the conversation.

His Eighth Grade Sister Sarah was standing in the doorway, tapping her foot. "Put it on already! I already got mine!"

Sarah put on a big hat with an image of Tootie hugging Timmy. Underneath it said, 'TootiexTimmy 4ever!'.

Dash grinned, "I got mine." He put on a similar looking hat but this one was an image of Trixie hugging Timmy.

His 3rd Grade Sister, Haley had entered the room looking at her watch. "Come On! Channel Chasers Starts in a Minute!"

"I'm coming!" Dash replied gleefully as he and his sister sprinted down to the den.

_Meanwhile, at Star's house…_

Star and Paulina were practically wallpapering the entire house with Cosmo Posters. Star's Mom wasn't upset because she was as big a fan as Star was.

Paulina frowned, "I can't get over the fact that me and Sam actually agree on something!"

Star, who was trying to reach the ceiling of her living room, said, "I know. I always thought it was impossible. I told myself that the day you and Sam agreed on something was the day I stopped liking Cosmo."

Star froze realizing what she just said, "Nooooooo! I can't LIVE without Cosmo!" Star fell to the floor and began crying.

Paulina rushed to help. "Quickly, Use these Cosmo tissues to dry you're tears!"

Star looked miserable, "I can't blow my nose on such adorable tissues!"

Paulina looked around for something that was untouched by their madness in making the house a Cosmo heaven. "Here! Use this $100 gift certificate to my favorite boutique!"

Star blew her nose and forced a Smile, "I don't want to stop loving Cosmo."

Paulina softened her usually sharp face, "You don't have to! Cheer Up! You're surrounded by Cosmo stuff!"

Star smiled, "Thanks Paulina! Now, let's decorate my dad's work out room! I'm sure he wouldn't mind!"

Paulina shook her head, "I'll do that. You go and update your Cosmo fanfic. Your story makes me like the Cosmo and Wanda Pairing."

Star raised an eyebrow, "You don't like that pairing! Why!"

"Two Words. Big Wanda."

Star covered her mouth. "Do not speak of such things!"

Later, Star had logged in. She had registered as soon as she got home and had written 5 Chapters of her fanfic entitled, "The Love Chronicles of Cosmo and Wanda."

She glared at the fic listed below, entitled, "Wanda's Better Choice" written by a WandaCompletesMe4.

"What kind of jerk writes a fanfic where Cosmo literally is given the boot" Star proclaimed, "If only Kwan was a fan. I could share my anger towards this guy with him. As well as my fanfic."

Star's eyes widened. "That's it! I'll make Kwan read my fic and he'll have to see the light!"

Star printed out her fanfic to show Kwan at school tomorrow. After that, she decided to review the fic by WCM and give whoever it was her opinion.

Kwan meanwhile was frowning at a fic entitled, "The Love Chronicles of Cosmo and Wanda."

Kwan rolled his eyes, "Who in their right mind thinks Wanda belongs with Cosmo? It's so obvious she belongs with me!"

Kwan looked at the name of the author, "#1Cosmofan06 is going to get my thoughts" he immediately typed a review that wasn't exactly constructive.

. . .


	4. Temper Tantrums

As Vlad Masters Entered the Studio, he noticed that at every door, everyone gave him the same strange look. Not surprising, what would a Millionaire be doing at an animation studio.

He approached the door marked, "Butch Hartman" and knocked.

No one answered.

Vlad hadn't thought of this possibility, he was counting on Mr. Hartman's presence here.

Desperate, he looked into the rooms for the various crew members, all were deserted.

He approached a woman working at the secretary's desk, "Excuse Me, I'm here to see Butch Hartman."

The woman gave him a look of surprise, "Mr. Hartman and his crew are currently in a secure facility working on the production of their new show."

Vlad felt his confusion increase, "But what about the Fairly OddParents?"

The Woman looked him square in the eye, "Production on the Fairly OddParents ended over a month ago. Look, I need to get these forms filled out by tomorrow, can you please come back another time.

Vlad left the studio in defeat. His plan could not be carried out.

In Amity Park, Kwan and Star were both opening an email. Both threw a fit of rage as they read it.

_Dear Forum Member,_

_You have been told numerous times by Moderators to stop flaming other members, it has gotten to a point where a ban has to ensue. Next time you join a board, please follow the rules._

_Sincerely, Ykitty7_

_P.S. don't rejoin. I'll know if you do._

It was then that everyone heard the announcement.

"I don't believe it!" Sam said, staring in shock at the television.

"It's true," said the reporter, "Nickelodeon Studios has announced today that it's wildly popular show 'The Fairly OddParents' has ceased production." The reporter shuffled her notes, "Now, on to sports…"

They never knew what was happing in the sports world because Jack Fenton had lifted up the TV, and thrown it against the wall in a fit of rage.

"What is this world coming to?" Maddie sobbed.

"It has to be ghosts!" Jack Fenton sneered, "It's the only explanation!"

"Maybe the Network-" Jazz intervened.

"SHUTUP!" Her parents yelled, and continued sobbing.

Sarah beat her fists against the wall, "It can't be true!"

"It's true!" Hailey and Dash said at the same time, hugging each other and sobbing.

"Nooooo!" Paulina screamed, burying her face in the Cosmo themed couch, "Star! Come quick! Something terrible has happened!"

. . .


	5. The Hallway Incident

At his Wisconsin Manor, Vlad Masters was deeply annoyed. Not only had his favorite show been cancelled, but his plan was now null and void, he had forced to let the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady go, although he stored Freakshow's crystal ball away for safe keeping.

He picked up a picture of the Fenton Family. Jack had been torn out of the picture, leaving only Danny and Maddie. Jazz was also in the picture, but Vlad paid little attention to her.

"Oh Maddie," Vlad sighed to himself, "One day you'll be mine, my queen. We will rule over the Ghost Zone and the human world." He paused. "Our first act will be to put worthwhile programming back on the air."

At school the next day, Valerie had completely forgotten about her pact with Dash and Kwan, and was passing out fliers with pictures of Cosmo and Wanda saying, "Save the Fairly OddParents!"

Dash also seemed to have forgotten, because he was wearing a T-shirt with a similar message.

No one paid much attention until the incident after second period, where Star and Kwan had a face off in the hallway.

In unison they began rattling off their problems: "You won't believe what happened! Some idiot got me banned from the "Butch Hartman Forum"! It was all because this other person and I were fighting-"

They immediately began to stare at each other in looks of shock, "That was you!"  
Kwan had problems with hitting girls, but had absolutely no problem stepping on their feet. Of course, this was after Star smacked him across the face.

It was Sam who broke it up. "Guys! Stop fighting! You guys can argue later!" darkness covered Sam's face, "Right Now, we have a show to save! Who's with me?"

"I am," said Paulina.

"Me too," Responded Tucker.

"Same here," said Dash.

"Ditto," Valerie stated simply.

"I'm in," Danny said enthusiastically.

This went on until it was only Star and Kwan who hadn't spoken up.

Star took a deep breath, "You're right guys, we can fight later!"

"Yeah," Kwan said, "Right Now, we have a show to save!"

After a few minutes of declaring their teamwork, the crowd dispersed. Their chanting could be heard throughout the halls. Meanwhile, Jasmine Fenton was leaning against her locker, smiling at what she just witnessed.

"They're dedicated, that's for sure," Jazz said, regaining her composure, "I'm sure they'll be successful in their goal, especially Kwan and Star."

As Jazz turned the corner, what she said was almost not audible.

"It's too bad I had to ban them."

. . .


	6. Epilogue

Meanwhile, in a universe not that Far from Amity Park, a buck-toothed, pink-hatted boy named Timmy Turner was looking in contempt at his friend. "I asked you to build me a robot that protects me from Vicky, and instead you build a Computer / Food Processor."

"My life is now complete," added Timmy's other friend, Chester.

AJ rolled his eyes, "I haven't programmed in the Vicky feature yet, but I wanted to see what you thought."

Timmy rolled his eyes, "It looks like it's been used already! I can see traces of food on the processing end!"

AJ shrugged, "I had to test the internet and food processing capabilities."

Timmy glanced at the screen. The internet page was currently opened to "Because you're so sure it works, you won't mind if I go on the Crash Nebula website."

AJ's face paled as the mouse approached the favorites button, "Timmy, wait!"

But Timmy had already clicked it, and the folder was empty except for one item. He raised his eyebrows at his friend, "Danny Phantom Online Forums?"

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: No, I am not writing a sequel. The Epilogue was just for fun.


End file.
